


A Light Touch

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Touch-Starved, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ingwë finds his court lacking sometimes.
Relationships: Ingwë Ingweron/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of hand kissing in a repressed society thread on FFA.

Ingwë finds life in his own court lacking sometimes, when he returns from visiting his friends and sister.

It is likely that his people reflect their King in this, he concludes. Ingwë has no lover nor children to hold in public, what family he has dwells in Tirion and Alqualondë.

He does not say, though he thinks it sometimes looking at Manwë and not daring to breathe for fear he will blurt his secret out, that he would welcome touch.

Manwë knows, somehow.

Ingwë finds himself frozen to his seat and trembling as Manwë lightly presses kisses to Ingwë's hand.


End file.
